<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>虎视眈眈/Eye of the Tiger by ConstanceHu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271867">虎视眈眈/Eye of the Tiger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceHu/pseuds/ConstanceHu'>ConstanceHu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceHu/pseuds/ConstanceHu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>男妓维吉尔/（前？）警察但丁<br/>有关犯罪、乡愁、和生活的地狱。<br/>尝试写一个两边都是人类的twincest，设定内详，有参考座里屋兰丸《香格里拉的飞鸟》。<br/>分三次完结。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一些有关世界观的设定：<br/>原设来自座里屋兰丸的《香格里拉的飞鸟》。背景设定在一家高级妓院“香格里拉”中，老板不遗余力地维护他的男妓们，凡是冒犯了男妓的客人都会被赶出门去。同时这家妓院中还有“试情夫”这种职业，语源来自于“试情种马”，顾名思义是负责在身体和精神层面上照顾男妓们，让他们更好地工作的人。往往负责将男妓准备好再送到客人手里。<br/>有关试情夫和男妓之间的关系有三条规定：绝不插入男妓；绝不让男妓高潮；绝不与男妓相爱。</p><p>注意：在这种设定下，有路人/维吉尔和路人/但丁描写也是很正常的一件事。<br/>Trish采用的译名是和日语发音更相近的“特里休”（因为翠西在我这是Trixie）。</p><p>题目来自Survivor的“Eye of the Tiger”一曲。老虎的眼睛同时象征捕食者和生还者。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上</p><p> </p><p>    特里休在“灵薄”（LIMBO）二层的办公室等了十五分钟，这家妓院的老板依然没有出现。她从巨大的落地窗向下望去，装修得十分华丽的庭院里有精心培植的热带植物、巨大的波光粼粼的游泳池，还有在这里生活和工作的人们。她早在坐上这个位置之前就听过有关这里的传闻——等到有了金钱和权势，就算不喜欢男人也一定要来一次“灵薄”，享受片刻的堕落。被这里高昂的价格搞到破产的人也不在少数。</p><p>    她看到有一个熟悉的身影从泳池里爬上来——是但丁，之前她亲自为他佩戴过功勋徽章，不过那是她还在北方时的事情了。他看起来还算精神，左手小臂内侧上方的纹身还在，即使离得很远，特里休脑海中仍然有那个虎头侧面剪影的轮廓。但丁从岸边的架子上拿了一条毛巾披上，又回到泳池边伸手把两个人拉起来，第二个人面对他时有明显的迟疑。</p><p>    “久等了。”</p><p>    她回过头去，看到马库斯终于回到了办公室，在岛屿上温热潮湿的天气里仍然坚持穿着三件套西装，只是把料子换成了亚麻的。特里休上一次见到这种料子的西装还是在做律师时，她去另一个岛上探望被判了死刑的委托人，典狱长恰好从他身后匆匆经过，米白色的西装裤筒显得轻飘飘的。她简单回了声招呼，和马库斯对面坐下，开始打量面前这位全身散发着精英气息的中年人。</p><p>    “对你的这片地方我也是久仰大名。”特里休说，“要不是你们这里价格高得离谱，上一个坐在我这个位置的人也不至于去贪污那点钱。”</p><p>    马库斯从容地笑了：“顾客走出了灵薄，一切行为就都和我们无关了。如果您想体验，我也不是不能给你安排。”</p><p>    “不了，谢谢。我对你们……的这点爱好不感兴趣。”特里休咽下了“你们”后面的“男人”二字，谨慎地控制着全身每一块肌肉，不让自己有多余的肢体语言。她并非有多么害怕马库斯这种优雅的南方中年富商，只是单纯痛恨妓院这种地方。自从十几年前地方法律修订，把这个岛屿划为合法卖淫的地带之后，她经手过的相关案件不计其数，其中不少和人口买卖扯上关系，这也是她选择放弃做检察官而从政的原因之一。她从别人嘴里了解过马库斯的理论——认同与自愿。只要能够认同自己的这种生活，心理上过得去，自己人立场坚定相互守护，不造成伤害就没关系，只是一场场肉体上的生意而已。她在竞选时并没有把禁止卖淫的旗号打得多响，也没有和同僚们多讨论过这回事，但她需要找到这里的破绽、再慢慢消灭这项事业。</p><p>    不能着急，她对自己说。</p><p>    “所以您今天来就只是看看？”</p><p>    “对。”特里休点点头，“我听说了不少你们这里的事。在你们这儿工作的都是本地人吗？”</p><p>    “我一般不过问他们来这里的原因。”马库斯说，“就我看来大部分都是。有一些来自大陆，甚至还有北方人。最近我们这里还来了个北方的试情夫，听说原来当过警察，受欢迎得不得了。”</p><p>    “警察？”</p><p>    “他自己说的，倒是口无遮拦。”马库斯站起身来走到窗边张望，“据说是执行卧底任务的时候染了毒瘾，因为这事误杀了同事，所以被警局低调开除了……就是他，托尼。”</p><p>    特里休来到窗边，看向马库斯指着的方向，那是但丁，他披上了一件短袖衫，正和一个仰卧在躺椅上的人聊天，看起来氛围不错。</p><p>    “据说戒毒和复健把他的存款都掏空了，明明还不到三十岁。他手上那块纹身是用来遮留下的针眼和淤血的。”</p><p>    但丁不会吸毒。特里休随便应和了几句马库斯的介绍，在心中确认道。她不止一次和他在办案时合作过，但丁遗传了他父亲作为警察的一切优秀素质，极少有恶习，甚至连烟都不抽。就算是再危险的卧底也不能让他有任何理由沾染毒品，“误杀”同事对他来说更是难以想象的过错。他被开除的唯一可能性只有在做文书工作时失去耐心、出了大问题。她想起但丁几年前刚开始在北方的地区分局做刑警时的样子，眼中闪烁着快乐的自信，衬衫袖子挽上去的时候能看到虎头纹身最下面的一小部分，他们那时的关系也仅限于工作。他夏天出外勤之后颧骨处和脖子后方常常有晒伤的痕迹——他皮肤太白了，又不太在意防晒，日光稍强就可以把他晒伤，他的同事们都说他绝不可能去南方工作。然而他现在在摇曳的阔叶树下，戴着墨镜，在强光的直射下显得像是得了白化病。</p><p>    “他在这儿能赚得很多吗？”</p><p>    “倒也不至于很多，但这里的生活环境是可遇不可求的。”马库斯笑着说，“这也要感谢像您的同事们这样的大人物。”</p><p>    “再这么说下去，我都想查你们的账目了。”</p><p>    “您可以随便查。今天邀请您来就是为了表示我们在这方面的诚意的，‘灵薄’没有什么藏着掖着的东西。如果您愿意的话，今晚请留下来参加宴会吧，就当您上任的祝贺。如果不想留下，我们会派人把您送回大陆上的。”</p><p>    特里休还没答应，就听到办公室外有人敲门。马库斯让门外的人进来，然后满意地在特里休脸上看到了狐疑的表情，迎上去和进来的年轻人低声对了几句话。来人神情冷淡，看起来有点难以靠近，银白色的头发还没完全吹干，穿着一件七分袖的宽松套头衫和短裤，然而乍一看那张脸和但丁几乎毫无差别，只是体格上瘦了一些。她这才认出，他是刚刚但丁从泳池里拉上来的两人之一。他越过马库斯的肩头看了特里休一眼，在眼神相遇时让特里休感到一阵恶寒。他们的对话结束得很快，特里休也没听见什么，马库斯就把他送走了。</p><p>    “不好意思。”</p><p>    “那也是你们的试情夫吗？”</p><p>    “什么，V吗？他不是，他是我们这里的男妓，算是最受欢迎的几个之一。”</p><p>    “这名字有点奇怪。”</p><p>    “他们有权利用假名。”</p><p>    “而且……”特里休不知该不该把这个显而易见的事实点出来，迟疑了一下。马库斯很快接过了她的话。</p><p>    “你觉得他和托尼长得很像？”</p><p>    果然不可能没人注意到。特里休想着点了点头。</p><p>    “真的有点奇怪，对吧？但V的父母都是南方人，这可能只是那种有时会出现的‘二重身’一样的东西。我有一次去度假的时候也遇到了这种情况，这可能就是缘分。”</p><p>    “他今年多大了？”</p><p>    “二十六，据我所知。”马库斯眨了眨眼。</p><p>    如果真的是她想的那样，那这男妓虚报了年龄，可能连身份证都被改过。两年前但丁在过二十六岁生日时，他还在分局通宵办案，特里休记得非常的清楚，就是那天晚上他从一个人贩子嘴里审出了重要的线索，直接指向灵薄所在的小岛。也是那一年，她在查案时了解到了已经过了时限的“虎崽案”（Tiger Cub）。一位高级警督的两个儿子中的一个失踪，而警督本人及其妻子也很快遭到杀害，除了凶器可以被确定为猎枪外，几乎没有留下任何线索。人们在犯罪现场只找到了被母亲锁进衣柜的另一个儿子，那就是但丁。立案三年之后案件的侦查有过一些突破，然而线索又断了，同时警方还确认了失踪的孩子已经死亡。</p><p>    那但丁就完全有理由出现在这里了。特里休用客套话应付着马库斯的邀请，决定在这里至少待到晚上。她真的不喜欢这里轻浮的气氛，路过装修得十分豪华的走廊时，她的高跟鞋声吸引了不少人的目光。这些男妓和试情夫多数都年轻漂亮，见到不常在此处出现的女人时有的表情好奇，有的转过头去窃窃私语。她看到维吉尔在泳池边上——如果他的真名如档案里所写的那样——用锐利又冷酷的眼睛看着她。他们的眼神在一瞬间又相遇了，让特里休有点紧张，但并不令人讨厌。她又沉浸在回忆中了。她想起在凌晨的地区分局和但丁用罐装啤酒碰杯，他们被大叠的卷宗淹没，但丁手臂上虎头纹身在有点模糊的视野里蠢蠢欲动。有人说每个人实际上都有放弃挣扎、将自己委身于更大的整体的冲动，然而特里休早已决心掌控自己的生活，这种冲动对她来说是陌生的、令人紧张的，但奇迹般地又没那么令人反感。</p><p>晚上的宴会和她想象中的也差不了多少，特里休还在人群中见到了几张熟面孔，有她的一个大学同学，看起来已经是常客了，还有两个她从前认识的律师，似乎是第一次来，在热情的攻势下还有点紧张。她在人群中看到但丁，他没有露出手臂上的纹身，完全就是一个八面玲珑的社交花，身边总有两三个男妓围着转。她脱下鞋子，拿了一瓶酒和一个空杯子走到海边的沙滩上，找了张躺椅坐下看海，等着马库斯给她安排的司机把她接回大陆。她来南方时很少度假，如果能再安静一些，这也算是不错的经历了。她在晚风里把精神集中在海浪上，没有注意到接近的脚步声。</p><p>“这宴会挺无聊的吧。”</p><p>特里休回过神来，维吉尔——或者说是V——走了过来，在她躺椅边上落座。</p><p>“还好。”特里休说，他眼神没那么锐利了，但依然难以靠近，“我猜猜，这是不是你惯用的开场白？找个落单的男人，分享一下共为局外人的感情，再把他拉成自己的客人。”</p><p>“你可以这么理解。”维吉尔说，“但我同时也真的感到无聊。马库斯也就只会这一套了，那些客人也乐此不疲，把他当成统领乐园的神一样的人物……”</p><p>特里休从躺椅上坐起身来，上下打量了一下维吉尔，她开始明白为什么有些人会给他这样的男妓一掷千金了。无聊——只有无聊，是亘古不变的共情突破口。而月光和海风中的维吉尔似乎就是“无聊”这一感情的化身，是虽然动起来、但仍然没有挣脱大理石躯壳的加拉泰亚。①特里休从他身上感受不到和但丁共事时那种蓬勃的生命力，但她从维吉尔身上隐约感受到了另一种纯粹的渴望，与性和爱都无关。</p><p>“有烟吗？我的包放在马库斯办公室了。”</p><p>“有，但我不会给你去拿。”维吉尔说，“我不喜欢别人在我面前抽烟。”</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p>“虽然你不是能在这种地方玩得起来的人，我觉得你会问我和那些客人一样的问题。”维吉尔看似心不在焉地说道，有人路过时，特里休明显感觉他在有意压低自己的声音，“‘你真名叫什么？’‘你是本地人吗？’‘你和那个叫托尼的试情夫是兄弟吗？’你想知道的是不是无非就是这些？”</p><p>“对。”特里休说，把手里的酒杯放到一边的小桌子上，“你设置这些谜题不就是让人问的吗？”</p><p>“但你不一样，我可以确定你知道答案。”</p><p>特里休有点庆幸自己已经把酒杯放到一边了，不然它肯定要泄露她的情绪波动。</p><p>“我的确是那只‘虎崽’，议员女士。”他靠近了特里休的脸，轻轻地说，“但我需要你给我一些时间，在我给你消息前请不要对这里有大举动。我相信这个要求足够简单。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>又有几个人走了过来，维吉尔笑了，稍微和他拉开了距离，特里休知道那是给男人的笑。“这愤怒的海浪平息了那么多灵魂，还不够冲刷大地的罪恶吗？②”路过的人里有一两个似乎是男妓，看到他这样子打趣地喊了他两句大诗人，就又溜了。</p><p>“但这首诗写的不是南方的海。”</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="block-editor-block-list__layout is-root-container">
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">维吉尔没说话，只是点了点头。特里休听到身后的露台上有人叫他——叫的是假名字。她抬起头来，看到但丁正从露台上俯视着他们，他看起来还挺适合这里的，不用再在日光灯下熬夜读卷宗，也不用再废弃的公寓里盯梢，更不用冒生命危险去逮捕凶恶的嫌犯——他也可以是维吉尔那样美丽的加拉泰亚，而且更柔软、更有温度。他全身在露台灯光下似乎都散发着柔光，在看到特里休时只是游刃有余地打了声招呼。马库斯从露台上下来通知她司机已经到了，特里休从躺椅上站起身，而维吉尔头也不回地走上了台阶，离她远去。几个男妓亲昵地和她道别，认识她的客人尴尬地别过头去。她在离开宴会场时忍不住回头看了一眼，和但丁目光相遇了，他的眼神看起来有点感伤，只停留了半秒钟就别到一边去了。现在不是感伤的时候，特里休也回过头去，继续刚才和马库斯的话题。</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">今晚没有客人来找维吉尔，他和特里休告别之后就回到了房间里。但丁没有跟过来，大概是有别的男妓把他叫走了。他简单洗了个澡躺回床上，外面欢快的人声还没有落下去，加上他下午喝的那杯薄荷茶让他罕见地有点心神不宁。</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">已经半夜十二点了，按理来说“灵薄”的晚上从现在才正式开始。他从床上爬起来，打开灯，又翻了翻衣柜里存的书，没几本新的，看来又要去大陆上的书店转转看了。他的客人们大多都喜欢他这一点，他还睡过其中两本书的作者，和一般的客人也没什么两样，就是之后在拿起那些小说时总感觉一些描写实在是有碍观瞻。正当他在思考起要不要找马库斯要两片安眠药时，有人敲响了他房间的门。</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">他打开门，但丁走了进来，头发还没完全吹干，神色有点不安，看起来像是刚送走另一个男妓。维吉尔能看出来，他来这里两周了，从来就没能适应过这份工作，维吉尔甚至不知道他在来到这里之前到底有没有和男人做过。他几天前在去卡勒姆房间时，拒绝了那男妓要给他口交的要求，把人送走之后，回到自己的房间里焦虑到蜷缩起来咬自己的指甲。之后卡勒姆看到他这狼狈的样子，让他几乎慌了神。维吉尔替他推脱是毒瘾犯了，然后把他带到自己的房间去休息。维吉尔很清楚，在那片虎头纹身下面没有任何针孔的痕迹，但丁是不可能吸毒的。他不清楚的是为什么但丁会出现在这里，一次又一次险些在所有人面前叫出他的真名。</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">维吉尔不抵触和但丁做爱这件事，即使不能做到最后。但丁在多年的训练下身材变得很好，现在对他还有些手足无措——换句话说，足够听话。最重要的是，但丁迟早会走。他不属于这片灵薄狱，更不应该过这座岛上其它地方活地狱一般的生活，像即使被赋予了生命，也被固定在雕刻家的大理石底座上的加拉泰亚。即使但丁愿意跟他坦白自己为什么来到“灵薄”，维吉尔也不愿意多问。他们两个的真名不能在这座岛上被念出来，即使那起案子的时效已经过去好几年了。</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">“那个议员和你聊什么了？”但丁警惕地问道，又回身把房间门锁上。</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">“没说什么。”</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">“她是来岛上查什么案子的吗？”</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">“她什么也没说。”维吉尔阻止了他去把房间的窗帘也拉上，“你这样只会把别人引来看看到底是哪个试情夫又在和男妓偷情。”</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">但这其实也不错。维吉尔想，这是最快捷的把但丁从这里赶走的办法了。他看到但丁又要开始咬指甲了——这和他小时候的毛病完全一样，然而但丁说他在来到“灵薄”之前已经很久没有再咬过指甲了。那几次他指导但丁把他从里到外准备好之后，也在出发之前发现他躲进淋浴间，而且他的房间里总是放着一个指甲锉，假装他没有任何压力。他把但丁的手从嘴边拿下来，凑近脱掉他的衬衫、试图和他接吻。这一连串动作熟练得几乎成了肌肉记忆，几乎收敛了所有攻击性，但丁却还是推开了他。</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">“你到底有什么不能离开这里的？”又来了，但丁又在问他同样的问题了，明明之前一整周他都没在提这种荒唐的事情，“马库斯不是不会限制你的人身自由吗？我可以找同事把我公寓的钥匙给你，还有去北方的车票——”</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">他说不下去了，因为维吉尔凉得像流水一样的手钻进了他的裤子。</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">“我睡不着。”</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">维吉尔看着他的眼睛反射着外面明亮的月光，连同身体的动作一起把他逼到了床上。这种好像和另一个自己交合的感觉的确有点怪异，而但丁绝望地发现自己对这样的挑拨毫无抵抗力，很快就硬了起来。维吉尔对开发他的身体有奇妙的兴趣，这和他冷淡的态度一样让人迷惑又自愿沉沦，而当维吉尔含住他的阴茎时，他再次失去了拒绝的力气。他用手臂盖住眼睛躺回床上，不愿想到底是什么样的经历才造就了此刻堕落的快感，但他路过男妓的房间时看到的一幕幕依然冲击着他的神经。他曲起的双腿被维吉尔伸手按住腿根，腹部的肌肉无助地痉挛。维吉尔含深了一点，让他发出一声怪异的呻吟。他闻声从但丁的腿间抬起头来，对方翻过来的左手小臂上的虎头纹身在月光下似乎活了过来，栩栩如生，好像一头真的白化老虎在发出威胁的咆哮。</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">空气中还有了点眼泪的咸味，和肉体蒸腾出的热量构成了维吉尔这几年熟悉的气息。薄荷茶的效力正在慢慢消退，他低下头去又含住了自己孪生兄弟的阴茎，这样取悦但丁让他感到一种畸形的满足，似乎在通过给他展示地狱最恶的一面来让他迷途知返。窗外的人声渐渐安静下来了，但丁最后坐起身来，用力推开他，射在了自己的肚子上。维吉尔松开他的腿，伸手去擦他脸上那几滴眼泪，手上的动作算不上温柔。</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">“到该走的时候我自然会走，用不着你帮忙。”维吉尔凑近他的脸，在但丁渐渐平息下来的喘息中说，“但我还有账没算清，不要拦我。”</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">但丁抬起泛着湿气的眼睛，有点怨恨地盯着他渐渐拉远的脸和一如既往冷淡的神情，从地上捡起衬衫胡乱擦了擦肚子上的精液和腿间，提起裤子准备下床离开。一阵夜风从外面吹到他刚被汗水打湿的皮肤上，让他打了个寒战。维吉尔的手伸了过来，水一样凉的手指从纹身滑到手指上，但丁感到他的指腹摩擦上了自己短得有点过分的指甲，松开了手里的衬衫。他坐回床上，太阳穴隐隐作痛，维吉尔已经拽过被单躺了下来。这张床足够大，好在这张床足够大，但丁也被被单下的体温蒸得昏昏欲睡了起来，他感到那两片安眠药终于起作用了。</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">TBC（1/3）</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">①Galatea，皮格马利翁雕刻出的美丽少女，阿芙洛狄忒被皮格马利翁的祈祷感应，为这尊雕像赋予了生命。</p>
        <p class="block-editor-block-list__block rich-text block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block">②Nathaniel Hawthorne的“The Ocean”化用，这诗里还有四句是“The awful spirits of the deep / Hold their communion there; / And there are those for whom we weep, /The young, the bright, the fair.”这诗里的Ocean是北大西洋。</p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="block-list-appender">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>好，虎，好。<br/>本章最后有1k字左右D/V性爱描写。然而这篇本质互攻（就知道下章要做什么了</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>中</p><p> </p><p>    “为什么是老虎？”</p><p>    蕾蒂记得很清楚，但丁的虎头纹身是在“虎崽案”时效过期的当天去纹的。她陪他一起去了纹身店设计和挑选图案，在旁边看完了纹身针破开他苍白的皮肤、留下那个泛红的黑色伤疤的全程，透过皮肤甚至能感受到下面静脉、动脉和肌肉在疼痛下的颤动。他们在警校是最好的朋友和搭档，之后也进入了同一个分局，比起情侣更像是传统意义上的手足。</p><p>    “因为找上我家门的人不是来杀人的，是来狩猎的。”但丁在纹身针的嗡嗡声中说，“而且维吉尔是他们的诱饵，一切都是为了把我爸爸引出去杀掉。况且他们还是用的猎枪从灌木丛中射击，一击致命。”</p><p>    但丁的确有一双猛兽的眼睛，又不至于太让人感到威胁，她在办案时无数次如此感叹。他们生在常常连日雨雪的北方，印象中的大海都是铁灰色的，海风的咸味和航油令人窒息的臭味从来分不开，直到毕业后去南方出差，才第一次看到了蓝色的海。那天他们两个在沙滩的余晖里坐了很久，即使涂了防晒，第二天还是全身晒伤，又痛又痒。那时但丁的纹身才刚刚纹好没多久，晒伤之后看起来有点发炎，渗出的组织液慢慢在纹身上结了痂。蕾蒂给他清理的时候还在想，为什么是老虎？老虎可以在南方的雨林里狩猎，也可以在北国的雪原里蹲伏；老虎可以用来形容英俊强壮的情郎，也可以代指丰满热情的少妇；老虎可以是孤独的杀手、潜藏的危机、以及绝对力量的恐怖化身，也可以是一沓沓纸币、挂在墙上炫耀的头颅标本、或者脚下踩的虎皮地毯。老虎是利齿、是鲜血、是危险、是诱惑，也是暗夜里蛰伏的冷静和耐心。她有时会想象被掳走的虎崽如果还活着的话会是什么样的，也在盯梢的闲聊时分问过但丁。</p><p>    “那我可能就不来当警察了。”但丁说，放在方向盘上的手指轻轻打着拍子，“反正他不管干什么都比我强。”</p><p>    她自己没有兄弟姐妹，对这种奇妙的竞争心将懂未懂，让这件事如此稀里糊涂地过去了。</p><p>    现在但丁已经去了岛上将近四周，蕾蒂来到这家大陆南部边缘的咖啡店也已经四周了，专案组在岛上的其他人都渐渐有所收获，有几个已经撤了出来，似乎已经在岛上的稀客中营造了一种惶惶的氛围，然而常客们都知道，和这座岛牵扯的刑事案件不计其数，所以警察们常常从大陆来查案和抓人也不足为奇。岛上的男男女女也常来大陆，如此十几年，这个码头小镇被营造出了度假村的氛围。</p><p>    蕾蒂知道，维吉尔每周一来一次这家咖啡店，每次都要同样的东西，在角落里面拿着书一坐就是两三个小时。这个时间段也是顾客最多的时候，户外强横的烈日照得每一块裸露的皮肤都疼痛不已，加上午饭后昏昏欲睡的氛围，人们都喜欢来这里坐一会儿再继续下午的奔波或者旅行——他在这里就远远没有在岛上那么引人注目。之前的三周她一直尝试在他离开时跟上去看看他要去哪儿，但都失败了，有一次她甚至没注意到他到底是什么时候离开的。但丁除了平时手机联系，应当是两周来一次，今天是第二次，都是在那令人昏昏欲睡的正午之后，他找个理由离开那些跟他来岛上玩的男妓，绕到咖啡店的后门和她汇报情况。上次他来的时候状况不太好，而且几乎一无所获。</p><p>    她终于闲了下来，靠在柜台后面看电视，又有一个高官因为涉及洗钱被调查了，上层的权力更迭只能通过这种涟漪透露出来一点点迹象。维吉尔在他常在的角落里读书，面前的桌子上除了咖啡杯还有墨镜和他用来做书签的一张白色卡片。太阳的威力略有下降，然而店门外的景象看起来还是被热度扭曲的样子。蕾蒂站起来想去顺手清理一下咖啡机的滤网时，她围裙里的手机震动了起来。她没有管这通电话，给咖啡机换上新的滤网，跟老板打了出去倒垃圾顺便休息的招呼，拿起脏滤网和垃圾袋，从后门绕了出去。手机震动声停下了，但丁还没有来，蕾蒂摘掉围裙，给自己点了支烟等着。咖啡店的后门是条人迹罕至的小街，只有凌晨的垃圾车和偶尔到来的进货卡车会经过。街对面是一栋盖到一半就被闲置的楼房，水泥结构和一些支撑架剥露在外面，没有窗户，好像一套巨大的铁灰色骷髅。</p><p>    但丁从小巷另一端过来，戴着他有点年头的飞行员墨镜，那是几年前特里休和他办案时送他的高级货。看到蕾蒂又在抽烟，他皱了皱眉头，把墨镜摘下来挂在衬衫领口。</p><p>    “少抽点吧你。”他不满地埋怨了一句，蕾蒂笑着把还剩三分之一的烟在水泥墙上按灭，丢到了一边的垃圾桶里。他抬起手来试图赶走烟味时，蕾蒂注意到他的指甲似乎又长回了正常的长度。</p><p>    “最近怎么样？”</p><p>    “不怎么样，我又浪费了两周。”但丁有点沮丧地说，“我花了十天盯着一个企业法务和他的情人，连电子账簿都搞到手了，结果还是找错了。不过好在这法务背后也不是什么好东西，检方应该已经动起来了。”</p><p>    “我在电视上看到了。”蕾蒂说，“嫌疑是受贿加洗钱，但好像和人口买卖也没什么大关系，只是一些基础建设的竞标问题而已。最近这种新闻不少，不过总比报道连环杀人案之类的好多了。”</p><p>    但丁叹了口气，警惕地看了看自己身后骷髅般的楼房。</p><p>    “我早就想问了，这地方不是度假村吗，怎么会有这种写字楼一样的东西？”</p><p>    “十几年前建到一半建不下去了，这边又建了不少低矮建筑和住房，要想拆除也不那么容易，上面把责任相互推诿一通就变成这样了。你要不放心我们可以去员工休息室说。”</p><p>    “走吧。”</p><p>    他们从后门钻到地下室去，木制的楼梯在脚下危险地吱呀作响，空气中漂浮着旧木头的气味和一股水果发酵的甜味。蕾蒂掏出钥匙打开休息室的门，让但丁坐到桌边，然后从自己的柜子里掏出来一个小纸盒和一个甜点叉递给他。但丁有点意外，打开纸盒之后发现是一块这家店的苹果挞。</p><p>    “这段时间太热，我们库存的苹果烂掉了好多，还要联系北方那边给运过来，之后好一段都不会再有这种好东西吃了，我就在刚做出来的时候跟老板要了一块。”她满意地看到但丁稍微打起了一点精神，“不过我这属于虎口夺食，老板说今天是维吉尔这一年以来第一次没吃到这个苹果挞。”</p><p>    “他现在在吗？”</p><p>    “大概还在，十二点半的时候来的，正好赶上最后一块被人拿走。”</p><p>    她话音刚落，就看到但丁迟疑着放下了叉子。</p><p>    “怎么，你不会是想借花献佛吧。”</p><p>    “不是……”</p><p>    蕾蒂有点后悔自己说出的话了。她想起两周之前见到但丁时他的样子——见到自己多年未见的兄弟在出卖肉体，任何人都没有办法轻易接受。她也知道，现在继续劝说但丁从灵薄回来也是徒劳，在维吉尔脱身之前他是不会独自离开的。她叹了口气，在但丁对面落座，眼看着但丁又把纸盒盖回去，休息室里的气氛有点尴尬。</p><p>    “总之我把要说的先告诉你。”但丁把纸盒往边上推了推，从口袋里掏出来一张白色卡片递给蕾蒂，“我之前一直都在试图从灵薄的男妓入手，调查他们的身世和客人的情况，但我觉得我方向可能错了，那里没有任何男妓和人口买卖扯得上关系。然后我去了马库斯的办公室，本来想去找找有没有未公开账簿，结果发现了这个。”</p><p>    “CUM MUNDO PUGNAMUS……这是什么？”蕾蒂尝试念出来卡片上的文字，还是不懂但丁的意思。</p><p>    “是‘我们与世界交战’①的拉丁文。”但丁解释道，“我以为他桌子上的一个小盒子是名片盒，打开一看，里面全部都是这种东西，简直就像传单一样。”</p><p>    “传单？他一个坐享祖上财产的富商为什么需要传单？”</p><p>    但丁摇了摇头。</p><p>    “我也不知道……”</p><p>    蕾蒂把那张卡片翻来覆去看了看，除了那一行字以外什么都没有，对着灯举起来的时候，也没有任何类似于水印之类的印刷技术。</p><p>    “把它交回局里吧，问问他们还在哪里见过。”但丁说，“我也在岛上四处打听了一下，并没有人了解这回事。”</p><p>    他看着蕾蒂把卡片装进证物袋又放回柜子里，外面的脚步声让他警惕地坐直了一下，好在外面的人似乎并没有进休息室的意思。</p><p>    “应该是老板。”蕾蒂坐回来说，“是垃圾车来的时候了，得赶紧把那些烂了的苹果搬出去。”</p><p>    “你……和其他人说了维吉尔的事吗？”</p><p>    “其他人？”</p><p>    “就是老板，还有局里的人。”</p><p>    “没。”蕾蒂说，“但是有人去社保系统查了他的身份信息，可太难了——姓名全改了，照片不是本人，生日往后推了两年三个月。除了出生证明之外第一次办理身份证件是在十三岁——也就是实际上的十五岁——从另一个银行家膝下过继到了马库斯家里，成了他的养子。”</p><p>    “怎么查到的？他在灵薄连真名都不肯说，马库斯的办公室里也……”</p><p>    蕾蒂把手机掏出来，翻出一封电子邮件，递给但丁：“特里休联系我了。你不会真的认为她去了一次岛上，还不会有任何动作吧。”</p><p>    “维克多……这名字是认真的吗？”但丁接过手机，才看了一眼就发出了抗议的声音。</p><p>    “的确挺蠢的。”</p><p>    “可是这张照片……到底是怎么确认是他本人的？”</p><p>    “特里休没告诉我。”</p><p>    蕾蒂向后靠到椅背上伸了个懒腰，看到但丁皱着眉头读邮件，似乎又要开始咬指甲了。她在和但丁相处的这些年中一直在想，如果自己也有一个这样的姐妹会是什么样子，会不会在镜子里看到自己都会是一种煎熬，对待生死的实感都会飘忽？他不知道但丁有没有想过如果当时被掳走的是自己，现在会是怎样的局面，维吉尔也会像他一样愿意去岛上卧底、坐在这间狭小的地下室里交流情报吗？还会给十几年没有回过北方的兄弟留下仅剩的一块苹果挞吗？南方很少有新鲜苹果，这里的人们更喜欢柑橘，像这家店一样愿意做苹果挞的店是少数。她听到外面有一群沉重的脚步踩踏着脆弱的楼梯，是垃圾站的人，他们要把那些发霉腐烂的苹果拉走，然后她会出去清洗仓库的地面，把被腐烂的汁水污染的其他货物擦干净，再安置回去。现在快到苹果收获的时候了，北方的农园把货物拉过来需要三天，在此期间老板可能会为这家店添置一个冰柜，给本来就不堪重负的老旧电路再加些负担。下周一，大概维吉尔还会在烈日爬上最高处时走进店里——他今天的表情的确看起来有点失望，是因为日常被打破了吗？他度过了这样的人生，也会在意“日常”吗？</p><p>    但丁把手机还给她，这动作把她从出神的思考里唤了回来。</p><p>    “总之……总之我的意思是。”她接过手机，“我觉得你陷入了一种当局者迷的状态，现在有针对性的成果还没有在岛外的人多。特里休也和我聊过了，如果你实在是没有进展，随时都可以回来。局里那边的手续之类的都不是问题。”</p><p>    这话蕾蒂两周前也说过了，她很清楚会收到什么样的回答。她看到但丁垂下眼睛，手肘撑在桌子上，面对着传来响动的房间门口出神。他是在犹豫、在等待时机、还是两者都有？</p><p>    为什么是老虎？她看着但丁手臂上的虎头纹身，差点又掉进了无意义的思考。他看起来一如既往，强壮又自信，但他在南方的阳光下总显得格外苍白，几乎呈现出不吉又怪异的白化模样，让人一眼就能认出是异乡人。</p><p>    “但丁？”</p><p>    他回过神来，蕾蒂看着他的样子，一瞬间居然有了他会答应从岛上回来的错觉。但错觉终究是错觉。她又和但丁交换了一些其他的情报和细节，回到了工作的状态。他准备离开的时候，她去仓库给他拿了一个手提袋、一个保冷袋和几个一次性甜点叉。结束了仓库的清扫之后，她从后门出去想要呼吸一下新鲜空气，绕回店面继续工作，晚上还有别的人要从岛上回来见她。阳光不再那么强烈了，海鸥们从海边赶来，在城市上空盘旋觅食，鸣叫的声音好像在嘲笑地上不能起飞的蝼蚁。</p><p> </p><p>    但丁出门之后没打算去找谁，只是拿着手提袋沿着防波堤散步。大陆的这一角上有一座东西方向的海峡，跨过海峡就是车站，可以从那里登上回北方的列车。这座海峡太窄，不适合通航，一直以来没有建成港口，所以水还算干净，不少人愿意在沙滩上晒晒日光浴。他快到海峡了，一般岛上的人来大陆不会走这么远。防波堤脚下有一些阳伞和桌椅，一般这个时候都没什么人，只有到了晚餐的时间才会热闹起来。他漫无目的地走着，在海浪声里停下脚步，看着远处的大海。他感觉身上的防晒霜正在渐渐被汗水洗掉，再这样站在阳光里，大概又会被晒伤。他看到海峡那边向北开的列车，又想起了蕾蒂的提议，但还是决定继续迈开脚步，打算直接这么慢慢回到岛上。</p><p>    他被人拍了拍肩膀，一回头，发现维吉尔在他身后。他一手拿着书店的纸袋，另一手把墨镜摘下来，在刺眼的阳光下皱起了眉头。</p><p>    “你戴这个墨镜真的像个警察。”维吉尔看起来心情不错，打量起但丁脸上的墨镜，“好东西……你自己买的吗？”</p><p>    “别人送的。”但丁坦诚地回答道，“怎么跑这么远过来？”</p><p>    “只是想找个安静的地方。”</p><p>    他们走下防波堤，找了个在人少的角落的长椅坐下。但丁把手提袋放到桌子上时，维吉尔往里面看了看，打开纸盒发现是苹果挞了以后笑了起来。</p><p>    “果然那个女招待和你关系不浅。”</p><p>    “什么？”但丁有点慌。</p><p>    “你是个好演员，她不是。”维吉尔把纸盒从手提袋里掏出来放到桌子上，“她只比你早来十几天，北方口音太重，举止也看着不像本地会有的女招待，况且她第一次看到我的时候还差点喊出你的名字，可太险了。这是她给你留的吗？”</p><p>    “是。”但丁点点头，“她自己知道自己口音学得很差。”</p><p>    维吉尔伸手把但丁脸上的墨镜摘下来自己戴上，“看来我也挺能当这块料的。”</p><p>    但丁看着他，这四周来第一次萌生了一点交流的希望。他们的名字在灵薄是不能提起的词，他也不清楚维吉尔到底在谋划什么，只知道任何一点错误都可以让他们双双前功尽弃。之前他和维吉尔来大陆时身边总有其他人，也和现在的气氛相差甚远。男妓和试情夫——真是有意思的关系，可以接吻、可以谈不那么认真的恋爱、可以享受不那么彻底的性，但连对方的名字都不能念出声来。维吉尔并不是一个身边常有其他试情夫的人，他有需要时还是会凑到但丁身边，让但丁时常感到自己被盯得紧紧的。</p><p>    他只见过一次维吉尔和其他男人做爱——他只从那个落地窗看到了几秒钟，甚至没有看到维吉尔的正脸，就迅速闪开了。他可能会一辈子都记得那种仿佛当头一棒的头晕目眩，就是那天开始他才开始要求马库斯给他安眠药。有时维吉尔把他带上床时，他脑子里也会闪回那个画面，但还好，这种时候他往往不用动太多脑子，维吉尔会告诉他怎么做。他的兄长冷漠的嘴唇带来的吻有丝丝凉意，落在他充血的脸颊、耳畔和脖子上，只能让他皮肤下血液的流速变得更快，执着和迷恋之间只隔着薄薄的一层纸。</p><p>    “怎么样？”维吉尔带着那副眼镜转过头来。</p><p>    “好看，但还是我戴着更像警察。”</p><p>    维吉尔不置可否，把眼镜摘下来挂回但丁的领口。</p><p>    “我可以问你件事吗？”</p><p>    “问吧。”</p><p>    “你为什么要给自己起‘V’这种假名？”</p><p>    “因为我不喜欢我证件上的名字。”维吉尔干脆地说，“况且有点神秘感总是好的。”</p><p>    “还有呢？”但丁继续追问，“你大可起个看起来正常点的名字。”</p><p>    维吉尔看着远处翻滚的海浪和在海滩上嬉戏的人们，想了想才反问：“等到你离开灵薄那天，你会怎么看在这里的日子？你会说它是快乐的吗？”</p><p>    但丁哑然，他没想过这个问题，于是只是摇了摇头。</p><p>    “我每天都在想这个。”维吉尔心不在焉地摆弄起苹果挞的纸盒子的盖子，“我在这里几年没受过什么委屈，一切都很顺利，敢对我有一点不尊重的客人都被马库斯扫地出门了。但当我能离开灵薄时，我还是会想把作为V的人生抛弃。”</p><p>    “可它也是你的一部分。”</p><p>    “确实。”维吉尔点了点头，“但到那时，就是不知道情况允不允许我还留着这几年的回忆了。”</p><p>    “你要什么时候离开？心里有数了吗？”</p><p>    “不知道啊，可能是明天，可能还要再过一段时间。”维吉尔拄着脸看向身边的但丁，“这就好像你去问雪原里的老虎，‘你什么时候才能抓到下一头鹿呢？’老虎也只能给你这种回答，‘可能是明天，可能还要再过一段时间。’”</p><p>    “老虎又不会说话。”</p><p>    “对。所以你凑到饥肠辘辘的老虎面前去跟它说人话，最有可能发生的其实是老虎把送上门的肉吃掉。”</p><p>    维吉尔的手撑上了他的大腿，探过头去亲了一下但丁的嘴角。从防波堤上看不到阳伞下发生的事情，而海滩上的人们此时都去赶渐渐退下的潮水了。但丁听说维吉尔并不怎么亲吻他的客人们，有些人说要想让他主动亲一下别人的嘴唇，可能要拿出一箱金条才行。</p><p>    “Da mi basia mille, deinde centum, dein mille altera, dein secunda centum, deinde usque altera mille, deinde centum.”②维吉尔看着他的眼睛念道，看到他被这几句诗搞得有点迷糊的样子似乎很高兴，“你到底多久没学拉丁语了？我们原来不都背过的吗。”</p><p>    “你又不能指望警校教这种东西。”但丁委屈地说，“再念一遍。”</p><p>    “我总觉得你是故意的。”维吉尔有点怀疑，但还是又重复了一遍，这次但丁听懂了。</p><p>    “懂了，你这是让我准备一屋子的金条。”他做了一个夸张的恍然大悟状，“然而‘你甜蜜的眼睛，如果谁能允许我一直吻下去，我就会一口气吻三十万次’——”</p><p>    “然而‘既然我可怜的爱换来的是你的惩罚，从此后我再也不会把你的吻偷窃’。”③维吉尔摇摇头，“所谓的几百次几千次三十万次，连神都能骗过，④难道只能换来这样的结局吗？”</p><p>    “你不能这么说，维吉——”但丁反驳起来，在即将叫出那个名字的时候突然意识到了自己的失言，然而维吉尔只是安静地看着他，没有反驳也没有阻止。</p><p>    “我……”</p><p>    “怎么不说了？”</p><p>    “维吉尔……？”他小心地叫了一下维吉尔的名字，想起自己之前在灵薄第一次见到维吉尔的样子——他的兄长赤脚从泳池边经过，离别已经是将近二十年前，灵薄的人们都围过来好奇地问他们到底是什么关系。而维吉尔只是一句轻轻的“我没有兄弟”带过，对但丁叫他真名的声音置之不理，让他花了好久才打好圆场。维吉尔大概也有将近二十年没有听到过别人叫这个名字了，他不恨自己当年犯了大错才不得不隐姓埋名，只恨自己没有把该毁掉的都毁掉。</p><p>    “灵薄的人们应该都已经回去了。”维吉尔看了看表，“已经是倒数第二班船的时间了。”</p><p>    “那不就是只有十五分钟了？”</p><p>    但丁着急地掏出手机想查时刻表，维吉尔伸手拿走了它。</p><p>    “你难道想回岛上吗？”</p><p>    “可今晚你不是……”但丁想起马库斯提过有个背景很雄厚的客人今晚要来找维吉尔，但他终究还是做不出催促维吉尔回到岛上的事情。只是想起那个画面就足够让他胸闷起来，更别提现在维吉尔看他的眼睛里还带着点若有似无的期待。可今天总不该是维吉尔能离开岛上的日子，不管他想做什么，现在看起来都还没有成功。</p><p>    “我不想回去。”维吉尔简短地说，每次他用这样的句子，但丁就知道他做事的决心已定，但他并不想让维吉尔被迫承担这种事的后果。</p><p>    海风有些凉起来了，人们纷纷从海边往防波堤的方向走。维吉尔被吹得打了个寒战，他们头顶的阳伞也发出哗啦啦的响声，似乎马上就要被刮跑。</p><p>    还有十分钟最后一班游船就要开走了，如果他们打个车的话完全还可以赶上。但事情不应该是这样的，没有人应当留在那个崭新光鲜的人造灵薄狱。但丁仍然不知道维吉尔在想什么，或许他对今晚即将发生的事情早有打算，或许他只是单纯终于愿意展露自己真实的愿望——但那不重要。他看到维吉尔站起身准备离开，或许是要去打车，他很快意识到在这里迟疑会让一切前功尽弃。</p><p>    “走吧。”</p><p>    他拉住维吉尔手臂的手还有点紧张。海峡对岸的车站附近还有警局给他的安全屋，钥匙他一直都随时带在身上。</p><p> </p><p>    “你想要如何狩猎？”</p><p>    “圈起来，再一只一只地杀掉。”</p><p>    “有道理，你的确是个好猎手。”</p><p>    他们潦草地冲了个澡，湿漉漉地在落了点灰的床单上滚在一起时，维吉尔无端想起了十几年前马库斯和自己的第一次对话。他今晚格外亢奋，似乎是铁了心要补回来这四周以来没有解决过的那些情欲。他伏在但丁身上，引导着对方的手为自己扩张，在每一次听到自己的名字时呼吸都会加重一分。他很清楚今晚在岛上、大陆上、甚至北方即将发生的事情，也不在意回到岛上见证一切——如果他没有在走出咖啡店时看到但丁。不过不管岛上发生什么，都在这些年来第一次与他无关。</p><p>    那个苹果挞被他们扔在海边了，维吉尔有点后悔，毕竟如果接下来几周都没有的话，这可能是他最后一次吃到它的机会。但丁进入他时双手撑在他脸的两侧，他用双腿轻轻摩擦着但丁迟疑的腰腹，伸出一只手抓住但丁的手腕，把嘴唇贴上略微浮起的静脉。这与他的肌肉记忆无关，尽管在他离开家之后，从未学到过任何性以外表达爱的方法。今晚，说不定只有今晚，他终于不太想完全放弃作为“V”生活在灵薄的记忆和经验。将来的事情谁也说不准，即使他是再好的猎手，也无法独自长久地和整个世界交战。</p><p>    “我们走吧，维吉尔……”</p><p>    他听到但丁在他耳边念着，本来就湿润了的视界一下子模糊了起来，又被一次正中红心的撞击逼出了不知是抽泣还是呻吟的声音。有人说每个人实际上都有放弃挣扎、将自己委身于更大的整体的冲动，维吉尔感觉自己的神经已经快要绷断了，他想转过身去把几滴眼泪藏进床单里去，却被但丁按住肩膀，他只能越来越紧地抓住但丁的左手腕，在恍惚中又看到那个虎头纹身，在月光中栩栩如生。他抬起下巴索吻，然而对方的吻没有落在他的嘴唇上，而是吻去了他眼角的泪水。能吻三十万次的、甜蜜的眼睛——他想起这句诗几乎要笑起来了。他的胸腔被同等的喜悦和恐惧几乎撑破——一个十五岁就残忍地杀害了两个成年人的凶手，居然现在因为既定的结局终会到来而害怕！实在是荒唐。或许他的人生早在被掳走的那一刻就该结束，毕竟他的父母是为了救他而死，他又有什么资格接受他幸运的兄弟双手递来的邀请？</p><p>    维吉尔罕见地在第二轮就有点腿软了。他放弃了继续骑但丁的阴茎，俯身和他接吻，在从下向上的撞击里隐约听到窗外匆匆掠过的警笛声。他们来了，他得意地想，在但丁迷恋的眼神里努力撑起腰，看了一眼窗外闪烁的警灯。</p><p>    “怎么了？”但丁停下了动作，撑起一点上半身，把维吉尔额前有点扎眼睛的头发拨开。维吉尔转回头来时若有似无地用脸颊蹭了蹭他的手指。</p><p>    “老虎得手了。”</p><p>    维吉尔收紧双腿，让他们两个一起翻了个身。好在夜还很长。</p><p> </p><p>TBC（2/3）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>①拉丁文里世界（mundus）的离格（ablative，接续在介词cum后面的变形需要）是mundō，这里大写不标长音。</p><p>②Catullus Carmen 5 “给我一千个吻，然而再另外一百个，然后再另外一千个，然后再第二个一百个，然后再多一千个，然后再另外一百个。”这首的主角是Lesbia，而在58中卡图卢斯明确提到Lesbia在小巷里和其他罗马贵族偷情：“卡图卢斯唯一爱恋的莱斯比娅——他爱她胜过爱自己，胜过爱自己所有的亲眷——此刻在十字路口，在僻静的小巷里，她正剥掉高贵雷姆斯的后裔们所有的衣衫。”</p><p>③Catullus Carmen 48 99 卡图卢斯的48和99是两首涉及同性恋的艳情诗。其中的表白对象是同一个人，48爱上之后99瞬间失恋。中文翻译来自网络：<a href="http://rudy.negenborn.net/catullus/text2/m99.htm">http://rudy.negenborn.net/catullus/text2/m99.htm</a></p><p>④这里是对于为什么卡图卢斯喜欢吻很多很多次的一个解释：罗马人认为大数（数不清的数）能够让神和坏人感到迷惑，从而达到欺骗的目的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>